1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method adapted to receive a manual input for user control and process information accordingly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, small-sized information devices that are portably designed, including portable game devices, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become popular. Due to size constraints, the variety of input means for such small-sized devices is limited. As a result, unique input means and functions specifically designed for small-sized devices have been developed. For example, by covering a display surface with a touch pad and allowing a finger or a touch pen to provide an input, the user can feel as if he or she is directly controlling an object displayed on the display.
There is consistent demand to perform information processing irrespective of device size or use environment, i.e., to perform information processing conventionally performed using a personal computer or a desktop game device. Attempts to perform equally advanced information processing using a small-sized device have met the problem of poorer operability caused by constraints on input means as described above.